Fear the Reaper
Fear the Reaper is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-second case of the season. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in the Mystic Banks district of Aurelia. Plot While driving back after the Halloween party, Lydia spotted something strange in the town square. After exiting the car, the player and Silvano found the body of his sister, young photographer Katrina Macerno dismembered and pieced into the word "Reaper". Silvano then broke down into tears and refused to believe it, hugging Jason for support. Saddened, Lydia sent Jason and Silvano home so the pair could investigate. Dom reluctantly carried out the autopsy and confirmed that Katrina was dismembered by a long, curved blade. Lydia and the player first interrogated priest Xavier Regerton before informing an unfazed Angelica of her daughter's death. The detectives also questioned Jason about the murder along with Mayor Jonathan Vansickle. Partway through the investigation, they received word that citizens of Mystic Banks had started a manhunt to find the Reaper and kill them to avenge Katrina. The detectives raced to the town square where the citizens were protesting. To calm the crowd down, Lydia shot her gun in the air. Afterwards, the duo decided to go search Katrina's study for more clues. There, they suspected professor Velma Fang and goth Sienna Black. While the team reviewed the case thus far, Angelica entered the station and declared that they didn't know the truth about Katrina. She then told them how she despised how Katrina supported her brother despite her disowning him due to his sexuality. They then found enough clues, including the murder weapon, a scythe, to apprehend the Reaper, who was revealed to be Katrina and Silvano's mother, Angelica Macerno. Angelica first denied the accusations and was furious at Silvano for even suggesting she could be the Reaper. Eventually, she cracked and started laughing, insisting that Katrina deserved all the pain she received. She spoke about how the Reaper had piqued Katrina’s interest and how she had started investigating it. Adamant that Katrina couldn’t find out the truth, she asked Katrina to meet her in the woods where she carved her up with a scythe. She then pieced her body parts to spell her name for all to see in the town square. Angelica started mocking Silvano, prompting him to pull his gun out and aim at her. She then started laughing at him, insisting that he was too weak to pull the trigger. That reminded Silvano that Katrina wouldn’t want him to hurt Angelica despite what she’s done and he proceeded to arrest her, sending her to trial. At the trial, Angelica told Judge Rodriguez how she was the Queen of Mystic Banks, that she was the most powerful person in the district. Disturbed by her actions, Evelyn sentenced her to life imprisonment in solitary confinement due to her twisted hunt for power, bringing the ten year long reign of terror to an end. After the trial, the player joined Lydia Striker in talking to Trevor Aleiso, who said he and Katrina had found out about a cult gathering in Viola Gardens. They then went to Katrina’s study, where they recovered her notes on the cult. They learned that the cult first formed in Mystic Banks but made its home in Viola Gardens. They then talked to Velma, who told them they could look for any traces of the cult in the town square. There, they found a stone tablet with an insignia on it, which led the team to look into more into it. Meanwhile, Silvano and the player decided to gather Katrina’s photographs and put them together for a funeral that Jonathan Vansickle hosted for Katrina. After Katrina was put to rest, Jason then came to Silvano, got on his knee and asked Silvano to marry him for the rest of his life. In tears, Silvano tearfully said yes and the duo shared a kiss before Jason put his fiancé’s engagement ring on Silvano’s finger. Afterwards, Silvano said that he would help them investigate the cult in Viola Gardens while he planned a white wedding with Jason. Chief Aleiso agreed that they would head to Viola Gardens to find out about the cult. Summary Victim *'Katrina Macerno' (found killed at the hands of the Reaper) Murder Weapon *'Scythe' Killer *'Angelica Macerno' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks red wine *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect plays chess Profile *The suspect drinks red wine *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect plays chess Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory Profile *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect plays chess Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory Profile *The suspect drinks red wine *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect plays chess Profile *The suspect drinks red wine *The suspect eats porridge *The suspect plays chess Profile *The suspect drinks red wine Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks red wine. *The killer eats porridge. *The killer plays chess. *The killer wears a gold accessory. *The killer is over 50 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Cracked Locket, Victim’s Shoe) *Examine Cracked Locket. (Result: Rosary; New Suspect: Xavier Regerton) *Ask Xavier Regerton about discovering the victim’s body. (New Crime Scene: Macerno Family Home) *Investigate Macerno Family Home. (Clues: Torn Paper, Victim’s Phone; New Suspect: Angelica Macerno) *Inform Angelica Macerno of the victim’s death. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Photo of Jason and Silvano; New Suspect: Jason Ashton) *Ask Jason about his relationship with his boyfriend’s sister. *Examine Victim’s Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Jonathan Vansickle) *Ask Jonathan about the missed calls to the victim. *Examine Victim’s Shoe. (Result: Red Liquid) *Analyze Red Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks red wine) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats porridge) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim’s Study. (Clues: Victim’s Camera, Faded Paper, Torn Speech) *Examine Victim’s Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked; New Suspect: Velma Fang) *Ask Velma Fang about meeting the victim at her book signing. (Attribute: Velma drinks red wine) *Examine Torn Speech. (Result: Grad Speech; New Suspect: Sienna Black) *Ask Sienna Black about why she included the victim in her speech. (Attribute: Sienna drinks red wine) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Killer’s Note) *Analyze Killer’s Note. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess; New Crime Scene: Family Dining Room) *Investigate Family Dining Room. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Box) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Collage of Victim) *Analyze Collage of Victim. (12:00:00) *Confront Xavier Regerton about his obsession with the victim. (Attribute: Xavier eats porridge, drinks red wine and plays chess) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bracelet Gift) *Ask Jonathan Vansickle about his attempt to woo the victim. (Attribute: Jonathan eats porridge, drinks red wine and plays chess) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Angelica about her disapproval of the victim. (Attribute: Angelica eats porridge, drinks red wine and plays chess; New Crime Scene: Foreboding Fireplace) *Investigate Foreboding Fireplace. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Manuscript, Locked Box) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Jason) *Ask Jason about the photo the victim took. (Attribute: Jason eats porridge and plays chess) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Victim’s Voodoo Doll) *Ask Sienna about the victim’s voodoo doll. (Attribute: Sienna drinks red wine) *Examine Faded Manuscript. (Result: Note) *Analyze Defaced Manuscript. (09:00:00) *Confront Velma about the victim’s attempts to stop her fake information book. (Attribute: Velma eats porridge and plays chess) *Investigate Weeping Angel Statue. (Clues: Bloody Scythe, Coil of Rope; Murder Weapon Found: Scythe) *Examine Bloody Scythe. (Result: Strange Liquid) *Analyze Strange Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold accessory) *Examine Coil of Rope. (Result: Pink Flakes) *Analyze Pink Flakes. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 50 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Goes Bump in the Night (6/6). (No stars) What Goes Bump in the Night (6/6) *See what Trevor Aleiso wants. *Investigate Victim’s Study. (Clue: Victim’s Diary) *Examine Victim’s Diary. (Result: Victim’s Notes) *Analyze Victim’s Notes. (06:00:00) *Ask Velma Fang about supernatural cults. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Town Square. (Result: Broken Stone) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Cult’s Symbol) *Inform Trevor about the creepy cult. (Reward: Grim Reaper Robe) *Check on Silvano and see what he wants to do. *Investigate Macerno Family Home. (Result: Box of Papers) *Examine Box of Papers. (Result: Victim’s Photos) *Analyze Victim’s Photos. (03:00:00) *Go to Katrina’s memorial hosted by Jonathan Vansickle. *See what Jason wants to do with Silvano. (Reward: Burger; All tasks must be completed) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Mystic Banks Category:Featured Cases